Horses
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer builds a device to turn Nebula, Selene, and himself into something. Some ShadXOC and other OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**GamerSeleneNebula: Horses Part1**

Gamer was at his house with his sister Katie. They were working on a transformation device.

"So, bro? What do you think this device does?" Katie asked.

"That's what we need to find out, sis" Gamer said.

"Okay, bro" Katie said.

"Now that we finished building the device, I'll call Nebula and Selene to come over" Gamer said.

"All right" Katie said.

Few minutes after Gamer had called Nebula and Selene to come over, they had already arrived in 3 seconds by using their ninja disappearing trick.

"Hey, girls" Gamer said.

"Hey Gamer" Nebula said.

"What's up?" Selene said.

"I want to show you something" Gamer said.

Nebula and Selene got in a fighting stance, thinking that Gamer is gonna pull a prank.

"It's not a prank" Gamer said.

The girls put their fists down.

"Well, what is it?" Selene asked.

"This" Gamer showed them the device.

"A device?" the girls said.

"It'll transform us into something" Gamer said.

"Into babies, dogs, cats, humans, or probably a vampire?" Nebula guessed.

"I don't know" Gamer said.

He hands the device to his sister Katie.

"All right, sis. Push the button" Gamer said. As he stands next to Selene and Nebula.

Katie nodded, she activates the device on them.

They were turning into a horse.

Horse Gamer was a light blue horse, with light blue mane and sapphire blue eyes. He looked very handsome as a horse.

Horse Selene was a black horse, with an emo-like bang on her left eye, black mane, and sky blue eyes. She was as pretty as a horse.

Horse Nebula was a blue-violet horse, with two bangs on the sides, blue violet mane, and sky blue eyes. She was as pretty as a horse.

"Wow" Katie said.

"Cool, we're horses" Horse Gamer examined himself.

_"*neighs*"_ Horse Nebula neighs.

"Wow, we can neigh like a horse" Horse Nebula said.

"Cool. I wonder if we still have our powers" Horse Gamer said.

"Let's find out" Horse Selene said. She tests out her flight.

Same with Horse Nebula, they floated in the air.

Horse Gamer used his telekinesis to float in the air.

"Cool. Let's go show this to the gang" Horse Gamer said.

Katie took out her cell phone.

"Hey Sonic, its Katie" Katie said through the phone.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"We want to show you guys something. Can you bring everyone to my house?" Katie asked.

"Sure" Sonic said.

Moments later, the Sonic gang arrived at Gamer's house. Katie and the three horses were in the back yard.

"Hey Katie" Sonic said.

"Hey guys" Horse Gamer waved at them with his hoof.

"Gamer?" the gang was shocked.

"Yup, it's me" Horse Gamer said.

"Hey, guys" Horse Selene and Horse Nebula said.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Katie and I build a device" Horse Gamer explained.

"Wow" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Horse Gamer.

"This is kind a cool being a horse" Horse Nebula said.

"How long will it last?" Silver asked.

"12 hours" Horse Gamer said.

"Wow" Amy said.

"You three look so pretty as a horse" Cream said.

"Thank you" Horse Gamer said.

"Thanks, Cream" Horse Selene said.

"Yeah. How about we run on all fours at Mystic Ruins?" Horse Gamer said.

"That's a great idea, Gamer" Horse Nebula said.

"Let's go" Horse Selene said.

* * *

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**Gamer, Jasmine, and Katie belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Selene and Adam belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belongs SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GamerSeleneNebula: Horses Part 2**

The 3 horses teleported to Mystic Ruins.

"This is going to be fun" Horse Gamer said.

"Can you neigh like a horse, Jedi?" Horse Nebula smirked.

"Yes I can" Horse Gamer smirked back.

"Let's hear it" Horse Selene smirked.

_"*NEIGH*"_ Horse Gamer neighed.

"Awesome!" the Horse girls said.

"Let's run on all fours. Giddy-up!" Horse Nebula runs on all fours like a horse.

Horse Gamer and Horse Selene ran next to her.

"WOOHOO! I love this feeling!" Horse Selene said.

"Me too, sis!" Horse Nebula said.

"So do I!" Horse Gamer said.

As they ran, he kept glancing at Horse Selene.

Her mane was moving in the wind. On her side a fallen tree was in her way. As she jumped over it, to Horse Gamer it was going in slow motion.

Horse Nebula noticed this, she stopped running.

"What's wrong?" Horse Selene asked.

She and Horse Gamer stopped as well.

"Hmmm…Gamer, were you glancing at Selene?" Horse Nebula arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe" Horse Gamer looked down to hide his blush.

"If Jasmine or Adam sees you two making goo-goo eyes at each other, you know what happens" Horse Nebula walks away.

Horse Selene looks at Horse Gamer, then goes with Horse Nebula.

Horse Gamer was still blushing as he walked behind the horse girls.

"Sooo what you want to do?" Horse Selene asked.

"I don't know" Horse Gamer said.

"Head back to the workshop?" Horse Nebula said.

"Sure" Horse Gamer said.

They teleported back to the workshop.

Horse Gamer kept looking at Horse Selene.

Horse Nebula neighs loudly in Horse Gamer's face.

"Gamer, I know what you're doing" Horse Nebula neighs.

"Huh?" Horse Gamer asked.

Horse Selene didn't pay attention. She was looking at the flowers.

"So cut it out, Gamer! Your heart belongs to Jasmine, not Selene. Understand?!" Horse Nebula neighs angrily at him.

"Yes. But-" Horse Gamer started.

"Gamer" Jasmine was watching him the whole time. Including Adam.

"Uhhh, I can explain" Horse Gamer turned.

Horses Selene was looking at the flowers when suddenly horse instincts came in and she ate one.

"Sis, you just ate the flower" Horse Nebula said.

Horse Selene makes a yuck face, "Yeah. Horse instincts"

"Probably. Cream, do you have any carrots or something?" Horse Nebula asked her.

"I sure do, Ms. Nebula. I'll be right back" Cream said.

Horse Gamer's stomach rumbled.

"Don't worry, Gamer. Cream will get a bucket of carrots for you" Jasmine petted his snout.

"Good" Horse Gamer said, seeing Horse Selene in the corner of his eye.

"Here are some carrots, Mr. Gamer" Cream had a bucket of carrots for him. She goes to the horse girls with another bucket of carrots.

Jasmine picks up a carrot.

"Yummy carrot, Gamer" Jasmine said.

Horse Gamer opened his mouth and bit the carrot.

"Thanks, Jasmine" Horse Gamer said.

"You're welcome, Gamer" Jasmine said.

Adam was feeding carrots to Horse Selene. Shadow did the same to Horse Nebula.

Horse Selene nudges Adam.

"What's wrong, Selene?" Adam asked.

Horse Selene was able to grab him with her teeth gently and puts him on her back.

"Whoa" Adam was surprised.

Horse Selene neighs and starts to jog sort off.

"Woohooo!" Adam cheers.

Horse Gamer gently grabbed Jasmine with his teeth and placed her on his back.

Horse Nebula did the same to Shadow.

Both horses started running.

"Yeeehaaawww!" Shadow, Adam, and Jasmine cheered wildly.

Horse Gamer, Jasmine, Horse Nebula, and Shadow caught up with Horse Selene and Adam.

Horse Selene runs to a fallen tree that was in her way so she jumps over it.

"Nice jump, sis!" Horse Nebula jumps over it.

"Thanks sis!" Horse Selene said.

Horse Gamer jumped over it as well.

As he did, he couldn't help but glance at Horse Selene.

"Gamer, I know you're looking at Selene again" Jasmine said.

"I can't help it" Horse Gamer said.

"Gamer, you don't want Adam to be angry do you?" Jasmine said.

"No. But just looking can't hurt" Horse Gamer said.

"That's it. I'm not riding with you anymore" Jasmine got off of him and flies away.

"Jasmine, wait!" Horse Gamer ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**GamerSeleneNebula: Horses part3**

Horse Selene saw what happened. She sighed. Her ears folded down and she stopped,

"Are you okay, Selene?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I just want to be alone for a bit" Horse Selene said.

"All right" Adam said.

When Adam got off she walked away trying to hide her sadness.

Horse Gamer had caught up with Jasmine.

"Gamer" Jasmine sighs sadly, she stopped flying.

"Jasmine, I still love you" Horse Gamer said.

"I love you too, Gamer" Jasmine hugs Horse Gamer's neck.

Horse Gamer smiled.

With Horse Nebula and Shadow

"This is fun being a horse" Horse Nebula said.

With Shadow on her back, she runs on all fours.

"And it's fun riding on you" Shadow said.

"Aww….thanks, Shads" Horse Nebula said.

"You're welcome, Nebs" Shadow said.

Suddenly, explosion bombs almost hit them.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Shadow saw something in the sky.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled evilly. He was riding his hover craft machine.

"Eggman!" Horse Nebula neighs angrily.

Even though, horses can't make a growl sound.

"Sis, look out!" Horse Selene and Adam came in.

Horse Selene in her thoughts, "I can mope later"

She neighs angrily.

Horse Gamer and Jasmine came by.

"Eggman! What the hell are you doing here?!" Horse Gamer neighs angrily.

"I knew you were here" Eggman said.

"All right, I had enough of this! Take that!" Horse Nebula threw her purple energy blast at Eggman.

Horse Gamer threw his energy bombs.

But Eggman dodged them.

"Oh, ponies?! Look behind you!" Eggman snickered.

"Huh? UGH!" Horse Nebula got hit by robotic horse.

There were hundreds of robot horses.

"You have got to be kidding! You build robots of a horse, Doctor?!" Shadow growled.

"Yes I did" Eggman said.

Horse Gamer used his telekinesis to send the robot horses into Eggman.

But Eggman activates the shield, deflecting the robot horses back to them.

Horse Selene was about to attack but gets captured by some robotic horses. She tries to fight back but couldn't. Then gets taken to base.

"SELENE!" they all screamed.

"Hang on, Selene!" Adam used super speed to go after her.

"Oh Eggman" Horse Gamer said.

He was behind Eggman with the remaining robot horses behind him.

But they weren't attacking anyone.

"Farewell, you pesky pony brat!" Eggman pushed him off of his hovercraft.

"UGH!" Horse Gamer falls.

"Gamer!" Jasmine caught him with her telekinesis.

"Get back here, you 300 IQ dumpty!" Horse Nebula flies after him. "Don't worry about me. I've got a trick up my sleeve" Horse Gamer said.

He turned to the robot horses and neighed 3 times.

The robot horses attacked Eggman.

Horse Selene managed to get free as she flies out of the hovercraft machine.

"Selene!" Adam found her.

Horse Selene looks back and sees the robot horses coming back. She quickly swoops down and ended up having Adam on her back and flies back.

"Hey metalheads! Donkey kick! KYAH!" Horse Gamer does a donkey kick on the robot horses.

They turned around and attacked Eggman.

"You are a pain in the ass, Doctor. Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw his chaos spears at Eggman.

"UGH!" Eggman got knocked out.

"Nighty night, Eggman" Jasmine threw her energy bombs at him.

He got flung out of sight.

"Hasta la bye bye, Doctor" Shadow smirked.

"We won't see him for a while" Horse Gamer smirked back.

"I know, Jedi horse" Shadow teased him.

"Now that he's gone, what should we do next?" Horse Selene asked.

"I say we hang out with our true lovers. Have fun guys" Horse Nebula said. Shadow hops on her back.

She runs on all fours.

Adam was on Horse Selene's back.

"See ya" Horse Selene ran on all fours.

Jasmine hopped on Horse Gamer's back.

"Hang on tight, Jasmine" Horse Gamer said.

Jasmine nodded.

Horse Gamer ran on all fours.

* * *

**I know, I know. If you don't like the story, don't read it. **

**No flames or negative comments, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**GamerSeleneNebula: Horses Part 4**

After an hour, they all met back in the backyard of Tails' Workshop.

"Gamer, how many hours do we have until we're back to normal?" Horse Nebula asked.

"Just 2" Horse Gamer said.

"So this means we we're horses 10 hours ago?" Horse Nebula said.

"Yeah" Horse Gamer said.

"So what now?" Horse Selene asked.

"How about we race?" Horse Gamer said.

"Sure" Horse Nebula and Horse Selene said.

"Without using our powers, Jedi horsey" Horse Nebula smirked.

"Then it's no fun" Horse Gamer said.

"We can't cheat, Gamer. Horses are excellent runners. Now stop whining and let's race like normal horses" Horse Selene said.

"Fine" Horse Gamer grumbled.

"Gamer, just have fun" Jasmine said, petting his snout.

"I'll try" Horse Gamer said.

"I know" Jasmine kisses him.

Horse Gamer smiled.

Tails sets up a horse race track field.

"Nice" Horse Gamer said.

"Thanks. Get in your positions when I blow the whistle to start" Tails said.

The Sonic gang was on the bleachers, watching.

Horse Gamer got in his position.

The horse girls did the same.

"On your mark…get set…." Tails blows the whistle, "GO!"

Horse Gamer ran. Without using his super speed.

Horse Nebula ran past him.

Horse Gamer ran faster, being careful not to use his super speed.

Horse Selene ran past him.

Horse Gamer ran past her, still not using his super speed.

"Looks like Gamer is in the lead. He's only 50 ft. from the finish line. Oh, wait! Nebula just passed him!" Tails said through the megaphone.

Horse Gamer ran past her and crossed the finish line just before her.

"The winner is Gamer!" Tails said.

"Wahoo!" Horse Gamer cheered.

"Well done, Gamer" the horse girls grinned.

"Thank you" Horse Gamer grinned back.

Just then, they turned back to normal, since the time limit was up.

"That was fun" Gamer said.

"Yeah" Nebula said. She then imitates a horse neigh.

"Nice one" Gamer said.

"Thank you" Nebula grins.

"You're welcome" Gamer grinned back.

**The End.**


End file.
